Shattered Pride
by leelee3
Summary: After Chichi's death, Gohan bears the brunt of Goku's sudden change for the worse. Can Mirai Trunks mend Gohan's broken soul? GhMT
1. Chapter One

Shattered Pride Chapter One  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except maybe the storyline. But who knows? Someone might have already copyrighted that too. -_-;;  
  
Pairing: Gohan/Mirai Trunks  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warnings: angst, rape, momentary incest  
  
Author's Notes: Um, Mirai Trunks is here, in the present timeline. Why? Cuz...well, do you really need a reason? I mean, this is Mirai Trunks we're talking about. ^_~  
  
*********  
  
A man stood next to a casket, holding his young son in his arms. His fingertips traced along the cold, smooth face of the recently deceased woman. A lone teardrop splashed onto the pale blue of the dress she would forever wear.  
  
"Daddy, when's mommy gonna wake up?" the four-year-old boy asked.  
  
The man turned his head to his son, tears glistening in his eyes. A weak smile appeared on his face, as he reached up to cup his son's face in his hand, pulling him forward to kiss him lightly on the forehead.  
  
"Mommy will...never wake up, son."  
  
~~oO@Oo~~  
  
Gohan stared at the front door, a worried expression on his face. He bit his bottom lip in distress and tapped his left foot on the wooden planks of the floor. He checked his watch for the twelfth time in the past five minutes.  
  
"Dad...where are you?" he muttered.  
  
His younger brother ran up to him and wrapped his arms around his leg, a smile gracing his cherubic face. His grin faded, though, when he saw the frown on his brother's.  
  
"Niisan? What's wrong?"  
  
Gohan sighed. "Dad's not back yet. I'm really starting to worry. I can feel his ki and all, but... Hey, Goten, shouldn't you be in bed? It's way past your bedtime."  
  
Goten pouted. "But I wanna stay up with you."  
  
Gohan knelt down to Goten's eye level. "Sorry, kid. You know how mom gets when—"  
  
The two raven-haired boys flinched at the mention of their dead mother. Goten sniffed, teardrops forming in the corner of his eyes. He nodded sadly and slowly walked down the hallway to his room. Gohan's sigh was shallow as he leaned heavily against the wall, letting himself slide down until he touched the floor. He pulled his knees to his chest and buried his head between them. He could not stop the grief from spilling from his dark orbs. His shoulders shook with each sob. Each cry signaled the fall of one more tear.  
  
'Three years...' Gohan thought to himself. 'It's been three years. Why can't I just...'  
  
The turn of the doorknob jolted the teen away from his thoughts. His head snapped up at the sound of the door slowly creaking open. Instinctively he tensed, but relaxed slightly when he realized to whom the ki belonged.  
  
'Dad! But...his ki...it's different... Oh no...not again...'  
  
Goku walked through the doorway, his hand immediately reaching out for the wall, or any object nearby, to steady himself. His head was low, his breathing ragged.  
  
Gohan stood cautiously, ever wary of his father in his present state. He moved not an inch, waiting for the other to make the first move.  
  
The older man raised his head, the light of the lamp illuminating his face. As Gohan stared into his father's eyes, he noted the fully dilated pupils. He backed a small step, pressing even harder against the wall behind him.  
  
Goku walked up to his son, his gait clearly unstable. He planted his hand firmly on the wall above Gohan's shoulder and leaned his forehead against his. An odd smile crept its way across his lips.  
  
"Heya, son," he slurred, alcohol tainting his breath.  
  
Gohan bit his lip, trying not to scrunch his nose against the toxic scent. He shivered as Goku reached up with his free hand to run his fingers across his son's skin in a near caress. His fingertips brushed against the smooth flesh of his jawbone and chin, down to the nape of his neck, and stopping at the center of his broad chest. Gohan swallowed hard as Goku looked him over, his drunken eyes filling with hunger.  
  
An intoxicated laugh escaped his father's throat. Soon after, Gohan's lips were abused with a bruising kiss as his father harshly pressed his lips to his. The teen's muffled cry never reached his father's ears. He only took note of his son's open mouth to push his tongue through, roughly exploring the warm cavern.  
  
Goku's hands wandered down to his son's hips, encircling them to pull him into an embrace. Gohan gasped as his body was crushed to his father's. He squirmed within his grip, each move brushing him against Goku's obvious arousal. A groan escaped his father's lips, and he removed his mouth from Gohan's, deciding to nibble his flesh instead. Each nip left his skin red and burning with pain.  
  
"Dad...please...stop..." Gohan pleaded, brokenly.  
  
A tear streaked down Gohan's face as Goku lifted his eyes to meet his. He said nothing, only raised his hand and let it connect with Gohan's cheek. The eighteen-year-old teenager fell to the floor as his father continued to abuse him, his drunken rage fueling his power. Goku watched with a satisfied smirk as his son writhed, screaming in agony.  
  
The pain from each blow seemed to run together as the seconds ticked by. Gohan hardly took notice when the beatings ceased. He slowly opened his eyes and searched the room from his place on the floor. His father lay sprawled on the floorboards not too far away, having fallen unconscious from the liquor he had consumed.  
  
The ebony-eyed boy rose to his feet, wincing as each muscle cried out in protest. He leaned against the wall and coughed, blood splattering onto the polished wood of the floor. His eyes stared at the blood, his oxygen- starved lungs desperately trying to refill themselves.  
  
As Gohan regained control of himself once more, he slowly crept forward to the door. He reached for the doorknob and pulled, quietly padding out the door. He hovered in the air above his house for a few moments, the simple act of lifting himself off the ground seeming to have taken all his strength.  
  
Gohan floated lazily through the air, not sure where to go. He considered going to Videl's house, but how would he explain the bruises? He scanned through other possibilities, halting in mid-flight as one person came to his mind.  
  
'Trunks...'  
  
A weary smile appeared on his face as he pictured his crush from the future asleep in his bed, his long lavender hair falling to caress his face, his full lips parted as he steadily breathed. Gohan's eyes closed as he envisioned himself gathered in his angel's arms, his head against his chest, listening to his rhythmic heartbeat.  
  
Gohan glanced down to see how far he was from Capsule Corporation, and he realized he was already there, his heart having led him even when his mind was indecisive. The teen dropped to the ground and lowered his ki, not wanting to alert anyone of his presence.  
  
He limped around the dome-shaped building to where Mirai Trunks' room was located. Not wanting to reveal himself just yet, he climbed the tree that hung close to Trunks' balcony. As he carefully crawled along one of the branches, forcing the pain of his wounds out of his mind, his ears caught the faint sound of wood cracking. He ignored it and continued crawling, figuring he could make it before...  
  
SNAP!  
  
...the branch broke.  
  
*********  
  
Well now...^^;;; This is actually the first chapter of a fic I wrote about a year ago. I have the first three chapters written out, but the posting of said chapters depends largely on you guys. I'm kinda unsure about posting this fic up a year after writing it... I put it up here because I figure it may prompt me to finish it, if I believe I've gotten enough feedback, of course. Yes, I'm a review whore. But I know I'm not the only author like that so there, lol. ^_~ 


	2. Chapter Two

Shattered Pride  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
Pairing: Gohan/Mirai Trunks  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warnings: angst, rape, momentary incest  
  
~oO@Oo~  
  
Trunks turned in his bed, slowly opening one eye. That one cerulean orb glanced over to his balcony door, taking in the crescent moon, midnight sky, and twinkling stars. His other eye opened as he sat up in bed, silently wondering what woke him up.  
  
His head jerked to the side when he heard the sound of a branch breaking followed by a small yelp of surprise. Realizing that the noise was coming from outside his room, he jumped out of bed and rushed out onto the large platform of his balcony. His eyes widened as he noticed a set of fingers hanging on to the railing. They widened even further when he saw to whom those fingers were attached.  
  
"Gohan?"  
  
Trunks stood there in shock for a few seconds then shook his head to clear it. He reached out and grabbed Gohan's arm, pulling him onto the balcony's marble floor. He put Gohan's arm over his shoulder, holding onto his wrist, and wrapped his own arm around Gohan's waist. He half-carried, half-dragged the younger boy into his room and gingerly laid him on his bed.  
  
"Gohan?" he called softly as he sat down beside him.  
  
A quiet grunt emitted from Gohan's lips as he opened his eyes to see who had spoken. His eyes took a while to focus, but the blur of lavender was unmistakable. He reached his hand out to touch the concerned figure before him, but his body, too tired and sore, refused to let him complete the action. His arm limply fell back to its place on the bed.  
  
"Gohan...what happened? You...you look like shit..."  
  
Gohan smiled weakly and tried to sit up. Trunks gently pushed him back down, not wanting Gohan to put himself in any unnecessary pain.  
  
"Who did this to you?"  
  
Gohan turned his head away, ashamed of the tears that sprang to his eyes. Trunks frowned a bit and put his fingers to Gohan's chin to turn his head back to him. He brushed away the twin trails of saline with his thumb.  
  
"Gohan," he whispered, "please...tell me..."  
  
More tears spilled from the teenager's dark eyes, and he bit his lip to stifle a sob. Blood formed around his teeth as his sharp incisors pricked his flesh. Trunks' eyebrows furrowed as he watched a thin line of blood drop from his lip. He sighed and rose from his bed.  
  
"Look, you can't stay in those bloody clothes all night. You should take a bath first, to ease some of the pain, and then I'll treat your wounds, okay?"  
  
Gohan opened his mouth, then closed it when even that made his jaw ache. He paused a moment and tried again.  
  
"I...can't...it hurts..."  
  
Gohan's words were faint, but Trunks' Saiya-jin ears heard them still. He stood there a moment, not really sure what to do, but then he nodded and walked into his bathroom.  
  
It was about this time that Gohan noticed what Trunks was wearing. Or rather, what he wasn't wearing. His purple-haired angel was dressed in nothing but a pair of blue, silk boxers. If his body hadn't been aching in places he didn't know existed, he would have squealed like an obsessed fangirl. But since it was, he had to settle for mental squealing.  
  
Footsteps invaded his thoughts and he became aware of Trunks walking towards him. He noted the sound of running water, as the older man lifted him off the bed and carried him to his bathroom. He propped Gohan up against the sink and helped him to remove his clothes.  
  
Gohan blushed a crimson shade as his crush lifted his shirt over his head and tossed it on the tile floor. Trunks stopped when he spotted the many bruises and cuts on Gohan's chest and stomach. Beneath the drying blood, he even noticed scars of previous wounds much like the new ones.  
  
"Oh Kami, Gohan..." Trunks breathed.  
  
Gohan, trying to keep from seeing the pain in Trunks' endless blue eyes, bent over to take off his pants. He blushed more when he felt the other man's eyes still on him. Gohan straightened and walked carefully over to the bathtub. On his way, his muscles gave in to the pain and his balanced faltered, threatening to bring the floor closer to his face.  
  
He felt strong arms break his fall, and felt silky strands of lavender hair brush against his cheeks. Trunks gathered Gohan in his arms and cautiously placed him in the warm water. Gohan sighed softly as the liquid soothed his skin.  
  
Trunks grabbed a small towel and lathered it with soap. He gently massaged Gohan's aching muscles, taking extra care not to press too hard against his bruised skin. Gohan leaned back against Trunks, moaning when Trunks washed the inside of his thighs.  
  
Trunks' hand hesitated as his mind concocted images to accompany the sounds he was hearing. He shook his head, clearing it of all perverted thoughts, and continued to bathe his friend.  
  
"Trunks..." Gohan moaned, closing his eyes.  
  
This time Trunks dropped the towel in the water, trying to rid himself of the thoughts of the possible sounds Gohan could make if he were...  
  
'Argh!! No! He's your best friend, and he's hurt! You can't think those kinds of things!!' Trunks scolded himself.  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
The blue-eyed man blushed as he realized that Gohan was watching him with great interest. Trunks smiled weakly and stood up. He offered his hand to Gohan and turned away as he rose from the water and stepped out of the tub.  
  
Trunks handed his teenage friend a towel and left the bathroom, leaving a confused Gohan in his wake. Gohan stared at the door, towel in hand, wondering why his angel had left him so abruptly.  
  
'Did I do something wrong...?'  
  
Gohan stretched, then contracted quickly, as his wounds reminded him of their presence. He gently toweled himself dry and wrapped the damp cloth around his waist.  
  
"Man, that bath was just what I needed..." he muttered. "At least I can walk on my own now... Although, I wouldn't have minded Trunks carrying me until I got better..."  
  
Gohan smiled slightly at the thought and walked over to the mirror. The boy that looked back at him made his breath hitch in his throat. He reached up to run his finger along the large bruise on his cheek. He stared at the long slender cut on his side and the nail marks that stretched across his chest. He flinched when he touched the gash on his forearm, shuddering as he remembered how it got there.  
  
The inky-eyed boy turned from the mirror, suddenly disgusted by his reflection, and walked out of the spacious room. As he entered the bedroom, he saw Trunks toying with something in the First-Aid kit.  
  
The lavender-haired man looked up, sensing someone behind him. He turned and motioned for Gohan to come closer. Gohan walked up to him and sat down on the bed. He watched with interest as Trunks began to bandage his cuts.  
  
When Trunks was done, he put up the kit and stood in front of the younger boy, his arms folded across his bare chest. Trunks stared into Gohan's charcoal eyes and waited.  
  
"Well?" he asked after a period of time.  
  
"Um, well what?"  
  
"You never answered me, Gohan. I think I have a right to know who did this, or at least, what happened. Don't I?"  
  
Gohan fidgeted a little, not sure what do say. Of course Trunks had a right to know. But what would he think if he knew? After a moment's hesitation, Gohan took a deep breath and began his story. He told Trunks everything—about the pain his mother's death caused him and his family, Goku's nightly disappearances, the abuse he had taken everytime his father returned home drunk.  
  
By the time he stopped, he was sobbing uncontrollably. Trunks sat beside him and wrapped his arms around him, cradling Gohan's slightly hysterical form. He rocked back and forth, rubbing Gohan's back, and whispering comforting words in his ear until he calmed down.  
  
Gohan sniffed and wiped his eyes, blushing. He pushed himself away from Trunks and looked down at the floor, suddenly embarrassed by his actions. He fingered the white cloth that hung around his waist and waited. He waited for Trunks to voice his disgust at his weakness, waited for Trunks to hate him like he hated himself.  
  
But Trunks did none of that, and when he spoke, his words were quiet and gentle.  
  
"Gohan," he began, "when Goku would come home drunk...would he...has he ever...forced himself on you?"  
  
Gohan tensed visibly. He had conveniently left those parts out and hoped that he wouldn't ask. The black-haired teen closed his eyes and shook his head.  
  
"No," he said quietly.  
  
Trunks frowned, sensing the lie. "Gohan...how far has he gone with you?"  
  
"...He hasn't done anything...like that..."  
  
Trunks sighed. "Both of us know you're lying. Tell me the truth, Gohan. You have to tell someone. If you don't, no one can help you."  
  
Gohan turned away from Trunks and hung his head. He couldn't possibly tell him how his father had...  
  
"Gohan," Trunks whispered, his mouth to his ear. "I want to help you. Please, let me do that."  
  
Gohan stiffened for a moment and then relaxed as Trunks' arms encircled his waist, pulling him into a loose embrace. He leaned his head against the older man's shoulder and closed his eyes, letting his tears flow from his eyes as he remembered that one horrible night.  
  
"He...he came home one night, even more drunk than usual..."  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
Gohan sat in the living room, flipping through the channels, finding nothing of interest. Sighing, he turned off the television and grabbed a book. He stared at the pages absently, listening to the rain strike the windows and wondering when his father would return.  
  
He would be sixteen tomorrow, and he doubted that his father would be up to celebrating. It had yet to be a year since the passing of his mother, and Goku was taking it worse than expected.  
  
Gohan turned his gaze to the door, willing for his father to come home.  
  
As though Goku had heard his son's thoughts, the door opened and he slowly walked inside. He was soaking wet from the rain, and the water dripped from his clothes onto the floor. His eyes were lifeless, and his breathing was shallow.  
  
Gohan watched as his father steadily made his way over to him. Goku stood in front of his son, rocking on his feet slightly, and stared down at him. He reached out and grabbed Gohan by the collar of his shirt, pulling him up to his eye level.  
  
"My clothes are wet," he stated drunkenly. "Whatcha gonna do about it, son?"  
  
Gohan stared into his father's eyes, wondering what he meant.  
  
"Ya know," Goku continued, "you should take them off for me. Yeah, and maybe I'll reward ya for bein' such a good boy."  
  
The young boy's eyes widened as he saw the hungry glint in his father's otherwise dull eyes. He tried to back away, but only succeeded in falling back onto the couch. Goku grinned and dropped himself on top of his son.  
  
Straddling the boy's hips, he removed his wet shirt. Gohan wiggled underneath the massive bulk of his father. Goku reached out and backhanded him across the cheek.  
  
"Move and I'll kill you, brat!" he hissed at his son.  
  
Gohan stiffened and watched helplessly as his father ripped off his shirt and pants, leaving him clothed in only his boxers. Goku lifted himself up for a moment to strip of his own clothing, revealing his aching erection. He looked down at his son and licked his lips. He tore the boxers away from Gohan's hips, exposing the pale flesh underneath.  
  
The older man dragged his fingernails across his son's abdomen, watching in satisfaction the blood that welled from the scratches. Gohan whimpered and tears stung the corners of his eyes. Goku took notice with a growl. He slapped his son hard across the face.  
  
"Shut up, brat!"  
  
Gohan bit his lip, not wanting to anger his father further. Goku levitated above his son long enough to shove him roughly off the couch. Gohan hit the floor with a soft thud. Goku kicked his son in the side and rolled him over onto his stomach with his foot. He bent down and grabbed Gohan's hips, pulling them up towards him.  
  
Taking no time for foreplay or preparation, Goku thrust himself inside his son. Gohan cried out in anguish as Goku's large shaft invaded his small entrance. Allowing him no time to adjust to the size, the dark-haired man slammed into Gohan over and over again. With each plunge, Gohan writhed with agony and screamed with pain.  
  
Goku ground his hips against him, thinking of his own satisfaction without taking into consideration the pain of his son. Moaning throatily, he thrust deeply into Gohan one last time before climaxing inside of him.  
  
Spent, Goku slumped against his son. Gohan fell to the floor, feeling the blood trickle down his thighs. After a few moments had passed, he crawled from underneath his father and to the wall opposite him, leaving a trail of blood in his wake. He pulled his knees to his chest and stared at his unconscious father. He hung his head, feeling no better than a cheap whore. His shoulders shook as he cried.  
  
Goten slowly walked up to his older brother, his innocent mind not understanding what he had just witnessed from his place in the doorway. The five-year-old boy stared at his brother, his small hand reaching out to wipe away Gohan's tears. Gohan looked into his brother's eyes and cried harder.  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
"Some birthday present..." Gohan muttered bitterly.  
  
********  
  
Thanks for the reviews folks! And to CW, Goten was the little boy in the introduction in the last chapter. ^^ I know it's a bit misleading, since it kinda seems like it would be Gohan, but it's not. Gohan said that it had been three years since Chichi died, which would make Goten four and Gohan about fifteen around that time. Yeah. Sorry about that. I would have fixed it to make it clearer...but I didn't want to. ^o^ Wow, I'm so lazy...^^;;; 


	3. Chapter Three

Shattered Pride  
Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except maybe the storyline. But who knows? Someone might have already copyrighted that too. -.-;;  
  
Pairing: Gohan/Mirai Trunks, Mirai Trunks/Gohan  
  
Rating: R, just because I don't know what else to put it under.  
  
Warnings: angst...and stuff...  
  
Feedback: Of course! Comments and criticisms always received with extreme happiness!!!!  
  
Archive: Only if you ask my permission first.  
  
oOOo  
  
Trunks sat in silent horror as Gohan concluded his tale. The raven-haired boy's body shook as a quiet sob escaped him. Trunks wanted to say something, anything, to comfort his friend, but the words wouldn't come. Instead, he hugged him tighter and rested his cheek on Gohan's head.  
  
"I can hardly stand to look at Goten anymore... He looks so much...like him..." Gohan said, swallowing hard.  
  
"Gohan...I'm so sorry...I wish I could do something to make it better..."  
  
The younger boy closed his eyes and exhaled a shuddering breath. He turned in his angel's arms and gazed into his cornflower eyes, reaching up to stroke Trunks' cheek with the back of his hand. Cupping his face in his hands, he pulled Trunks into a gentle kiss. Feeling his uncertainty, Gohan's fingers softly pressed against the back of his crush's head, urging him, begging him, wanting him, needing him.  
  
Yes, Gohan needed him. He needed him to take away the pain that he had suffered at his father's hand. Pulling away from the younger boy, Trunks stared into Gohan's blacker-than-black eyes, noticing the pleading look there.  
  
"Gohan..." he swallowed.  
  
"I-I...I'm sorry, Trunks... I didn't mean..."  
  
Mirai Trunks placed a finger to the stuttering boy's lips, silencing him. Then his hand moved to caress Gohan's cheek, tinted a silver glow in the moonlight, his thumb running across the smooth flesh. Trunks' lips parted in a silent gasp when a lonely tear dropped onto his fingers.  
  
"Gohan...please don't cry," he said quietly, wiping away the short trail of saline.  
  
The dark-haired demi Saiya-jin sniffed and looked at his hands, wondering why Trunks hadn't pushed him away in disgust by now. He was his father's whore, a toy for his father to come home and fuck whenever he had drunken himself into that kind of mood. Why was Trunks still holding him as though he were actually someone worth touching? Why hadn't he thrown him out yet?  
  
Gohan tensed when Trunks pulled him into a tight embrace, still careful not to put too much pressure on Gohan's injuries, and rested his chin on his head. He lightly stroked the younger boy's back, relaxing him. A few quiet moments later, he pulled away from Gohan and gazed into his eyes.  
  
"Gohan, I want you to stay here for a while. I won't let you to go back to what you've had to suffer through. I'm sure mom won't mind. We have plenty of space. Goten can stay too, you know, until Goku gets himself under control."  
  
The darker-haired teen swallowed, pushing back the threatening tears. "Please...don't tell...anyone else..."  
  
Trunks hesitated, indecision flickering across his sapphire colored irises. He opened his mouth to speak, to refuse Gohan's plea, but closed it when he saw how desperately his friend wanted secrecy. Finally, he nodded, "Of course, Gohan. I won't tell."  
  
"Thank you...Trunks...I don't know how to...repay..."  
  
The older man's heart ached at Gohan's broken voice, suddenly furious at Goku for doing this to him. His rage baffled him for a moment, the anger being stronger than he had ever felt for anyone, even for the androids. Quickly deciding that he didn't want to deal with them at the moment, he pushed his emotions to the back of his mind, focusing on the pained young man in front of him.  
  
Gently, Trunks let go of Gohan and crossed to the other side of his room, missing the hurt frown that tilted the other's lips downward. He opened one of his dresser drawers and pulled out a pair of loose gi pants, tossing them on the bed next to Gohan.  
  
"You can wear those tonight until we can get your clothes, okay?"  
  
Gohan nodded weakly and took the fabric into his hands. He looked up at Trunks, who was walking towards him, and said, "Um...Trunks?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Could I...sleep with you tonight?" Gohan asked shyly, a light blush coloring his cheeks.  
  
Trunks couldn't hide his surprise, and his lavender eyebrows arched in shock. He fumbled with his answer for a moment, finally giving up on his voice and nodding at him rather detachedly, his mind racing with wild thoughts. With an imperceptible shake of his head, he rose from the bed again to close the balcony door that he had left open after bringing in the battered Gohan.  
  
While his back was to him, Gohan struggled to pull on the gi pants without his cuts and bruises hurting too badly. The azure-eyed man turned around to see Gohan clothed in the blue pants and fumbling nervously with the towel, not sure what to do with it. A sad smile found its way to Trunks' lips as he watched with morbid fascination at how one person could have turned the once confident young man into a defeated small child.  
  
"Gohan," he said, taking the towel from the other demi, "try to get some sleep, okay? I'll talk to Goku in the morning if you want me to."  
  
"No!!" Gohan replied with a force that surprised them both. "Please don't. What if he...what if he comes after me? What will I do if he...?"  
  
Fresh tears coursed down the teen's cheeks, and Trunks found himself clenching and unclenching his fists in suppressed rage, rage directed once again at Goku. He had never seen the part Saiya-jin so afraid before. How dare Goku make his best friend feel this way? Forcing himself to calm down, he placed a comforting hand on Gohan's shoulder.  
  
"Sleep now. We'll talk about it more in the morning," Trunks said soothingly. "But I promise you, I won't let your father cause you any harm ever again."  
  
Gohan nodded and sniffed, wiping at his eyes, again embarrassed by his tears. Trunks helped him to lie down on the soft bed, joining him once he was comfortable. He draped one arm over Gohan's side, tugging him closer, reaching up with the other arm to stroke his hair. Gohan sighed softly, a faint smile gracing his features as he snuggled closer to his long-time obsession.  
  
Trunks glanced down at him, his own smile tilting the corners of his mouth. He leaned his head down and pressed his lips to Gohan's forehead in a gentle kiss. Continuing to stroke the soft, ebony locks, he watched as Gohan drifted into a peaceful slumber.  
  
The lavender-haired prince, though, found sleep a little harder to come by, as he searched his mind for a solid enough lie to cover for Gohan's cuts and bruises. Frowning as none seemed sound enough to convince his genius mother, he forced himself to close his eyes and sleep just as the sun peeked over the horizon.  
  
"Hmmm...I wonder what dad would say if he found me like this, cuddled up to 'baka Kakarotto's demon spawn'..." Trunks murmured quietly to himself before a dreamless sleep overtook him.

oOOo

Oi, sorry I didn't update put up this chapter sooner (since it's been written for like, forever...), but I kinda just forgot... Heh, my bad, folks. But yeah, I've been trying for a year to think up the fourth chapter to this fic, but I've been on permanent writer's block for this story. I'm hoping some inspiration will appear from nowhere, but it might not, so don't expect the next chapter too soon. Just a warning. But I will try, though! So don't give up on me yet!


	4. Chapter Four

Shattered Pride  
Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except maybe the storyline. But who knows? Someone might have already copyrighted that too. -.-;;  
  
Pairing: Gohan/Mirai Trunks, Mirai Trunks/Gohan  
  
Rating: R, just because I don't know what else to put it under.  
  
Warnings: angst...and stuff...  
  
Feedback: Of course! Comments and criticisms always received with extreme happiness!!!!  
  
Archive: Boxer & Rice. Too lazy to copy and paste the address...-.-;;;  
  
----

"Daddy...?"  
  
Goku groaned and, still asleep, shifted only slightly at his youngest son's call. Goten inched closer to his father, taking very small steps, dragging his baby blue blanket behind him. He twisted the soft material between his fingers, nervous. He had never been completely comfortable around his father since that one night when he witnessed him raping his brother. At the time he had no knowledge of what was being done to his only sibling, and even now he still was not so sure, but he knew that his father was hurting Gohan. Hurting him in a way that his brother could not handle.  
  
Once Goten was only mere inches from Goku, he stopped, not sure if he should call out to him again or not. He pulled his blanket tighter to him and chewed his bottom lip. His brother was nowhere in the house. Goten knew where Gohan was; he had searched for his ki moments ago. He wanted to go see him, to see how he was. He had been in his room when Goku had come home last night, and he had heard his brother's broken pleas. He had heard the harsh blows delivered by their own father. But he stayed in his room. He always did. He had to. Gohan had made him promise.  
  
"Daddy...?" he tried again, hesitantly. He really did want to see Gohan, but Goku didn't like either of them leaving without him knowing.  
  
Goku groaned again, this time pushing himself onto his elbows. With a grunt he squeezed his eyes tightly together and brought one hand up to hold his head. Moments later, he opened his eyes, grimacing at the light flowing through the windows. He blinked rapidly and glanced around him, his eyes finally settling on Goten.  
  
"Goten...what are you doing up?"  
  
"It's eight o'clock in the morning. I'm hungry," he said. He mentioned nothing about his brother's absence, not sure if Goku would be upset.  
  
"Yeah. Morning...breakfast. Right. What do you want?"  
  
Goten shrugged. Even though Goku would go back to his normal self in the morning, the young halfling was still hesitant to become relaxed.  
  
"Well, how about some cereal? You know I'm not a real good cook," Goku said, his trademark grin in place.  
  
"Okay." A grin of his own was beginning to form on Goten's face. Goku's cheer was always contagious.  
  
"Hey...where's Gohan?"  
  
--  
  
Gohan cracked open one eye, then the other, awakening to bright sunlight streaming through Trunks' balcony window. He breathed in and exhaled quietly, turning slowly in his bed, still wary of his wounds. His dark eyebrows furrowed when he noticed he was alone. The warmth that surrounded him when he fell asleep was no longer there. He frowned, feeling so empty without it.  
  
The door to the bathroom opened and Gohan glanced up. Trunks walked out of the bathroom fully dressed, his hair still slightly damp from his shower. The ebony haired teen pushed himself up, leaning back against the headboard.  
  
"Oh, Gohan, you're up," Trunks said with a gentle smile. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Better."  
  
"That's good. I think mom has some senzu beans somewhere in the house. Here," he said taking a shirt out of his drawer and tossing it to him. "Are you hungry?"  
  
"Yeah." After pulling on the loose fitting shirt, Gohan swung his feet over the side of the bed, significantly perking up at the mention of food. Trunks moved over to him in case he needed any help walking down to the kitchen.  
  
"We'll go get your brother after breakfast, okay?"  
  
Gohan nodded as he leaned onto Trunks, not really needing the support, but enjoying the feel of Trunks' body against his. Once in the kitchen Trunks helped Gohan to sit in a chair, then seated himself next to him. Bulma, Vegeta, and Chibi Trunks were already there, Bulma at the stove cooking, and Chibi and Vegeta at the table.  
  
"Gohan? What are you doing here? And what happened to your face?" Chibi asked bluntly.  
  
"Uhh...I fell?"  
  
He and Mirai Trunks winced visibly at the obvious lie, glancing at each other with nervous expressions on their faces. The others stared at Gohan, clearly not believing him. Bulma opened her mouth to question him about his pathetic fabrication, but Vegeta spoke first.  
  
"Don't bother. If the demon spawn doesn't want us to know, then we should respect his privacy."  
  
Everyone blinked at Vegeta, surprised that he would defend Gohan so willingly. Vegeta continued reading the newspaper as if nothing out of the ordinary had transpired.  
  
"Well, you're feeling all right, aren't you?" Bulma asked as she walked over to the table, setting down a couple of plates in front of him. He nodded and thanked her, picking up his chopsticks and starting for his food. Before he took a bite, his childhood teachings suddenly activated, so he waited for everyone else to be served first.  
  
They ate in relative silence, except for the occasional comment from Bulma, and the short response from whomever she was speaking to. As the small robots scurried back and forth from the sink to the table with dirty dishes, the doorbell rang. Mirai Trunks rose from his chair and walked to the door to answer it.  
  
"Hey Trunks!" Goku said happily as the door opened.  
  
Trunks' eyes widened considerably, and he found himself struggling to keep his rage only a distant spark in the back of his head. He clenched his teeth momentarily, then sighed quietly. "Hey Goku," he said evenly, his voice showing none of his ire.  
  
Goku stared at the lavender haired man in front of him curiously. He had felt Trunks' ki fluctuate for a brief moment, as though he were stifling anger. "Can we come in?"  
  
"...Sure."  
  
Goku walked in with Goten trailing behind him. Trunks narrowed his eyes, boring his gaze into Goku's back. He sighed again, forcing himself to become calmer.  
  
"Gohan's here, right?" Goku stated, rather than asked. "Is he okay? He just kinda left and didn't say anything."  
  
Trunks found himself growling deeply in his throat. "What do you mean, 'Is he okay?'!?"  
  
"Hey dad," Gohan said, appearing in the hallway, forced cheer lacing his words.  
  
"Gohan! There you are!" Goku said with a grin. His smile suddenly melted into concern. "What happened to your cheek?"  
  
"Nothing. Rough spar with Vegeta."  
  
"This morning?"  
  
"Uh, yeah."  
  
"Oh. Is that why you left? To spar?"  
  
Gohan nodded, not meeting his father's eyes. Goku scratched the back of his neck. "Well, you're okay, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Trunks said he'd get me a senzu bean."  
  
"That's good. You think 'Geta would like to spar again?"  
  
Gohan shrugged, and Goku patted his eldest son on the shoulder, walking to the kitchen to find the Saiya-jin prince. Goten floated to Gohan's eye level and reached out to wrap his arms around his brother's neck. Gohan returned the embrace, smiling weakly. The seven-year-old boy kissed Gohan on the cheek without the bruise, then levitated towards where he felt Chibi Trunks' ki signature.  
  
Once Mirai Trunks and Gohan had the hallway to themselves, Trunks closed the distance between them. "What was that?!"  
  
"What?" Gohan asked innocently.  
  
"Gohan...why is Goku acting like that? Like nothing happened?"  
  
"He doesn't remember... He never does."  
  
"And you never tell him?"  
  
"No... I...I don't know. I just can't..."  
  
"Well, maybe if you told him, he would stop."  
  
"Maybe... I guess...I'm sorry..." Gohan said, dropping his head. He raked his calloused fingers through raven hair, sniffing to restrain those damned tears that kept threatening to fall.  
  
"Gohan...you don't have to apologize... It's not your fault, okay?" Trunks said, pulling Gohan into his arms, hoping to offer comfort to the distressed teen. Gohan nodded against his chest, and wrapped his arms around the taller man.  
  
"I feel really stupid, you know. Crying so much in front of you."  
  
Trunks smiled. "If you knew how many times I cried in front of you back in my time, then you wouldn't feel so bad."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Thanks... It really means a lot to me, Trunks."  
  
Trunks' eyes softened and a contented smile tugged his lips upward. He tightened his grip on Gohan slightly and leaned his cheek on his sable spikes.  
  
"What are you guys, dating or something?!" Chibi exclaimed as he peeked his head around a corner. "Get a room!"  
  
Trunks and Gohan pulled apart, embarrassed grins on each of their faces. A faint blush tinted both of their cheeks.  
  
"Uh, yeah, I think the senzu beans are in mom's room..." 

----  
  
Okay, so nothing really happened in this chapter, I guess, but I'm working on it. I actually don't know what I'm doing anymore. I'm kinda just wingin' it. - Sorry if this chapter seemed a bit choppier than the rest. I tried to fix it, but I'm not really sure how... Review, though! I'd very much appreciate it!


End file.
